


Kiss with a fist

by EmelyGinger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmelyGinger/pseuds/EmelyGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say "A kiss to a fist is better than none"...well at least when it comes to the crown prince and his manservant. Put what happens when a nobleman (and arthur uses this term very loosely) comes between those two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> First of all thank you for reading. I want to tell you that i do not own Merlin, and the lyrics used are from 'Kiss with a fist' by Florence & The Machine.  
> I hope you enjoy it and remember REVIEWS = <3

'You hit me once I hit you back

You gave a kick I gave slap

You smashed a plate over my head

Then I set fire to our bed….'

 

“MERLIN!!!!” the prince’s voice ran exuberant through the stone halls followed by feet stumping irreverently. Maids stepped aside but didn’t bother to proceed to their jobs immediately. Why rush?

“WHAT?!?” Arthur didn’t even turn from the window his arms crossed over his naked chest as he gazed upon Camelot.

“Care to enlighten me to the location of my chainmail and sword?” Merlin dared to look smug as he went to the closet and took said mail and sword all polished and gloriously shiny, one more time he had gotten his job done.

“And my training boots?” Shit. Arthur smirked, it’s not like he didn’t have a polished pair. Besides Merlin asked for it, looking all smug and smart. He walked away from the window and the sun rays blocked by his body now smashed into Merlin’s face making the blue of his eyes icy warm, even more alive than normal. Arthur got closer, a hair’s breathe away, and snorted. “Idiot.” He walked to the same closet a took out a pair of clean boots, “Now do you care to do your job Merlin?” he pointed at the armor ready to be used “I have a training session to attend to.”

Merlin did it quickly moving his hands with practiced ease knowing what and what not to touch. By the time he was done most of the exasperation towards the crown prince that he might felt faded into a simple, “Prat.”

'A kiss with a fist is better than none'

“You do not understand father!” Arthur fought the urge to slam his fist on the table.

“That’s beside the point Arthur, you’ll do as I say do you hear me?”

“Yes father.” Arthur said between gritted teeth. When he got up his chair fell to the ground and when the door he closed on his exit smashed particularly hard he did not care.

He locked the door of his room and rested his forehead on it. He didn’t even want to think how Merlin would take it. He heard a hiss from behind him and turned to face Merlin sitting in the middle of the bed, heavy books opened around him and hair pointing in every direction.

“That bad hn?” 

“Sir Gulard.” If Merlin was half as worried as Arthur he wasn’t showing.

“Wasn’t that the one that—“ 

“Yeah slapped Gwen because she didn’t give to his harassment, put one of my knights on the stocks, injured another, tried to steal from Morgana, and tried to pick a fight with Gwaine, should I go on?” Merlin grimaced and climbed out of the bed walked until he was in front of Arthur by the door and smiled softly.

“I know Arthur.” He carded his fingers trough Arthur’s hair but the blonde would not be demoted.

“No you don’t Merlin, all that happened in just three days and this time he is staying for two weeks!!” 

“We’ll manage don’t worry.”

“With you for God’s sake!” at that Merlin got that confused puppy look.

“W-What do you mean?” Arthur snorted distastefully; sometimes Merlin’s innocence was exasperating.

“It means, Merlin, that you are to be his manservant for two weeks.” Arthur took Merlin’s hand carding their fingers together, it was difficult to stay pissed while he did that, and held it there.

“But I’m yours I-I mean your manservant.” Arthur had to control himself not to smile.

“My father thinks that since you manage to save me from bad situations a good number of times maybe you’ll be able to control Sir Gulard of his ways.”

“Me? How? I barely manage keep you from falling into your own pratish ways.” The brunette smirked.

“Well thank you for the part that concerns me, but still...” Merlin looked straight into Arthur’s eyes as he pressed their lips together softly.

“We’ll manage.” Using the hand he had free he traced Arthur’s jaw.

Arthur used his arm to circle Merlin’s waist pulling him closer and holding their joined hands between them. “Hope we do.” He whispered kissing him back, their tongues meeting half way passionate and desperate. Court life was about to become very demanding.  
…………………………………………..  
Since it wasn’t the first time Sir Gulard came orders were to make him feel at home. He was to be present at breakfast and spend the first day doing what his heart desired. Arthur woke up late that day; the rounds would be delegated by Leon, stretched his arms and groaned. It seemed like they were back to last year, Merlin being absent by the time he woke up even in ungodly hours. He didn’t call for a servant, not wanting anyone in Merlin’s absence, he dressed himself in well fitting black briefs and a ocean blue tunic before going down to breakfast.

“Morning father, Morgana, Sir Gulard.” His father gave a respectful nod, Morgana smiled sleepily and Sir Gulard started chatting amiably.

“Please call me Gulard, Arthur” and the blonde just nodded.

“So Sir Gulard, my I ask your thoughts on the manservant assigned to you?” Morgana’s sweet tone made Arthur look up in surprise but he soon saw the resentment in her eyes, the memory of Gwen’s bruised cheek still tingling on surface.

“You ask of Merlin I presume?” he smiled, “he’s quite a piece. He does his job diligently but I must say that he has this irreverence in his eyes.”

Arthur wanted to smile. That was Merlin alright, but he could also see the danger of having a nobleman pick his interest at a servant. 

“So I may assume that there is nothing that you displeasure of?” Morgana asked coolly.

“Everything is quite fine.” 

Breakfast went uneventful and at the lack of better to do Arthur decided to do some horse riding in the forest surrounding Camelot before lunch. A few months ago he had discovered a small pound in the nearby vicinity; it was quiet and protected from wondering eyes by thick rows of trees. He had yet to bring Merlin there. He left the horse securely by the near trees before taking his clothes off and walking in. The water was relaxing and soothing as he walked deeper into the lake. Finally, he let his body rest on a big rock to the side.

He was almost drifting when he heard the sound of the shallow water being disturbed. He was alert as any knight would be. He leaned away from the rock to have a view of the person without being seen, but it seemed like the person already knew Arthur was there.

“Arthur.” The way his name floated confirmed that it was Merlin and has he moved to see him he almost fell.

Merlin was naked, a heavy blush covering his cheeks and neck, as he slowly walked towards Arthur. “Merlin, how?” Merlin smiled.

“Sir Gulard had a meeting with your father and I knew you would be here so…” he whispered the last part as he got closer.

“God Merlin, come closer already.” Arthur, in his impatience, pulled Merlin closer by the waist, smashing their bodies together.

They both moaned at the contact as they erections bumped and their lips met. They kissed until oxygen was absolutely required, inhaling deeply. Arthur kissed and nibbled Merlin’s neck, his hands resting by the other’s waist. Merlin let a loud moan escape as his hands traveled from Arthur’s chest to his neck, cradling his head as it went lower on the brunet’s body.

“A-Arthur.” The blonde smirked, but he knew that soon the frustration would be getting to him too, so he let his hands travel down and cup Merlin’s bottom parting the perky cheeks to expose his little, still swollen, hole. Arthur couldn’t see it but the mere thought got him even more eager. When the first finger breached the entrance they both shuddered. Merlin’s moans got deliciously louder as the first finger was accompanied quickly by a second in a scissoring motion.

“Arthur. Arthur.” The blonde lifted his head from his lover’s shoulder to look in his eyes, Merlin’s eyes were filled with lust and his breath hit Arthur’s face in small insufficient puffs.

“Oh fuck this, I’m sorry Merlin.” Damn he couldn’t take it anymore. He spun them around so that Merlin’s back was propped against the rock and pushed forward in Merlin’s heat. “Shit. Merlin you alright?” he was quickly losing control and before he snapped he had to be sure Merlin wasn’t hurting.

“Move! God Move.” Merlin half screamed half gasped as he felt Arthur deep in him.  
And he did. Taking his length back before slamming back in hitting Merlin’s prostate dead on, the brunet screamed. He kept the pace as Merlin got him in a desperate hold moaning loud with pleasured. Merlin pulled him up for a deep, wet kiss, letting himself be consumed and burst in his lover’s movements.

“Arthur!” The orgasm hit him hard, making his whole body contract, catapulting Arthur’s own. They were both out of breath, but heavenly sated, smiling at each other and pressing their lips in small loving kisses. Arthur pulled, carefully, out of Merlin. “I should be going back Arthur.” Merlin said pressing their lips together once more.  
The blonde wanted to groan, but he knew Merlin was right. He stepped back letting Merlin step away but damn it if the droplets of water slowly licking Merlin’s back, as he walked to shore, weren’t teasing him. And a groan left him as the water finally went bellow Merlin’s waist and he could see his come slowly trickling down a porcelain firm tight. Shit Merlin was perfect from head to toe. Arthur walked till he reached his lover, pressing his chest to his back.

“I Love you.” He whispered and Merlin smiled as he turned around in the blonde’s protective embrace.

“I love you too.” They didn’t kiss, because if they did Merlin wouldn’t get to the castle in time, but they hugged each other tightly before releasing. They got dressed and headed for the castle together.

TBC….


End file.
